


cute ears, bunny boy.

by neosanctuaire



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Yuki is a bastard, itaru is a bastard, its fluff, liber started bunny ears itaru and i am here to finish it thanks, the clothes swapping trope but its one sided, this was supposed to be a drabble but yuki and itaru bitching at each other was too fun, tsuzuru... is a bastard?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosanctuaire/pseuds/neosanctuaire
Summary: “What do you want?” Itaru huffs.“Tsuzuru said he’ll be late today, but I need to finish the embellishments on his costume—” No, no, no, no— “And you’re probably close enough to his size to stand in, even if you’re a bit on the… small side.”—or, Itaru stands in to help Yuki make some last minute adjustments to Tsuzuru's costume.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Minagi Tsuzuru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	cute ears, bunny boy.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a drabble but i have worms for brains xx

“Itaru.” 

He winces at the sound of his name coming from Yuki, standing in his doorway with a bundle of fabric in his hands. It simply can’t be a good sign, and is close to the last sight Itaru wants to see right after work. Halfway through undoing his tie, he turns to give Yuki his most withering glare— as expected, Yuki’s is much more withering and the battle is lost before it’s even started. 0XP. 

Man, what is  _ up _ with middle schoolers these days?

“What do you want?” Itaru huffs.

“Tsuzuru said he’ll be late today, but I need to finish the embellishments on his costume—” No, no, no, no— “And you’re probably close enough to his size to stand in, even if you’re a bit on the… small side.” 

Absolutely rich coming from a very small, very rude child. “Unfortunately I’m on a very tight schedule, but best of luck finding someone else to help you.” 

“I guess I’ll ask Izumi,” Yuki sighs, but the look on his face is anything but dejected. “And, I guess I’ll have to tell her why you missed last Sunday’s morning practice while I’m at it.”

Itaru narrows his eyes. “She’s reasonable, she’ll understand.” Their manager is easy going, and has a heart. She’ll absolutely understand. Izumi is  _ not _ the part of the troupe anyone needs to worry about, unlike— 

“Then I wonder what Sakyo-san will say when he learns you leave your PS4 on when you go to bed…?” There’s the real threat. If Sakyo finds out Itaru is running up the electric bill even more than he already thinks he is, he doubts his kneecaps will survive it. 

Is it alright to swear at a fourteen year old? Like, morally? 

“That’s just cruel.”

“I know,” Yuki responds very matter of fact, as though he doesn’t care whether or not Sakyo smothers Itaru in his sleep. Then again, he might actually not. 

“Give me the costume,” Itaru grumbles. 

“Thank you for your cooperation, Itaru!” His voice is a mockery of sweet, and his smile is ice cold. 

This small child is the devil, Itaru decides.

When Yuki leaves to let Itaru get changed he really does think long and hard about just locking the door and barricading himself inside, but Itaru has no doubts that he’ll actually snitch on him in a heartbeat. So other than quitting the troupe and going into witness protection, he doesn’t see any real way out of his predicament. 

So, he puts the White Rabbit costume on. This is karma for mercilessly teasing Tsuzuru about it, isn’t it? It must be. But if there’s a lesson to be learned, Itaru almost certainly will not learn it. Or, at least, even if he  _ could _ learn a lesson here, the temptation to tease his boyfriend is simply too strong for him to resist. Itaru is a simple man. 

Tsuzuru’s costume, as expected, does not fit him properly. It’s hardly big enough on him to be considered comedic, but the sleeves of the blazer and shirt are a bit too long, with shorts a bit loose around his hips and cutting off at his knee instead of below. The socks are fine, at least. Because they’re socks. 

“Hmm… it’s a bit bigger than I thought it’d be.” Yuki makes a thoughtful noise, tugging at the side of the blazer below Itaru’s arm. 

“You said that didn’t matter,” Itaru grumbles. 

“It doesn’t,” Yuki smiles. “I just thought I’d point it out.” 

“Great, it’s been pointed out. Do the embellishing, or whatever.” 

“No.” Itaru turns to glare at Yuki, who’s looking at him with a similar expression. “Where are the ears?”

Literally no way. Absolutely not. “Why would I be wearing them?” Itaru is putting his foot down. Enough is enough.

“I need to see the whole outfit, otherwise I won’t be able to make any final decisions,” Yuki explains coolly. “And if I can’t make any final decisions, well… you’re no use to me.” He doesn’t add the ‘and you know what’ll happen next,’ but Itaru hears it loud and clear.

With a muttered profanity Itaru grabs the stupid rabbit ear headband from his desk and puts it on, crossing his arms like a pouting child on the verge of a tantrum. “Are you happy now?” 

“Extremely,” Yuki says with a smile. To his credit, at least he doesn’t laugh. 

Yuki goes about the alterations and additions at his usual pace; thoughtful and precise, yet at an efficient speed. Ever so often he manages to stick Itaru with a pin, something Itaru is single mindedly convinced is on purpose. In an act of unparalleled restraint Itaru refrains from swearing at Yuki (for the most part), instead sticking to simply complaining for the duration of the fitting. It was more or like this for the fitting for his own costume as well, and he’d hoped to avoid a repeat performance for as long as possible— clearly that was an epic fail. 

Yuki finally steps away and sizes up his handiwork, making a thoughtful noise. “I think that’s good,” he says at last, nodding to himself. 

“Finally,” Itaru grumbles. “Now get out so I can take this off.” 

“Thank you for your help, Itaru.” 

“Leave.” Yuki doesn’t move. “ _ Please _ get out of my room,” Itaru pleads.

He seems to deem this acceptable, waltzing out of Itaru’s room with a delicate wave and a reminder to return the costume to his room as soon as he takes it off. With Yuki gone, Itaru can finally breathe—

“Hey, I’m…” Itaru looks up to find Tsuzuru standing in the door that he didn’t hear open, staring like a deer in headlights. “Home…?” 

“I’m not doing something weird,” Itaru jumps to his own defense. The door clicking shut behind is almost deafening in the quiet of Itaru’s room. “I was helping Yuki because you were late.”

“I didn’t think you were doing anything weird,” Tsuzuru assures him, but the somewhat vexed expression he wears says otherwise. “Don’t look at me like that.” Itaru wasn’t aware he was looking at him any particular way, but his thoughts must clearly be showing on his face. “I just… sorry, you… look really cute.” 

Itaru stares, blinking slowly as his brain plays catch up with Tsuzuru’s words. As the compliment finally lands, Itaru feels his cheeks heat up. “Ehhh…?  _ This _ is the kind of thing you’re into?” he laughs, trying to draw attention away from the flush of his face. 

“Don’t twist my words,” Tsuzuru sighs, exasperated. He walks over, reaching up to toy with one of the fluffy white ears still topping Itaru’s head. “I just said you looked cute, take the compliment.” 

“I don’t look cute,” Itaru protests, cheeks reddening a bit deeper. “I look like a dumbass.” 

“A very cute dumbass,” Tsuzuru asserts, pressing a kiss to Itaru’s nose. He glares at him as best as he can with his heart fluttering. There’s a lot to love about Tsuzuru, but Itaru absolutely cannot stand the way he’s left feeling like a helpless teenager with their first crush around him— and yes, that is something he’s holding Tsuzuru accountable for, not himself. "I like the ears."

“Freak.” 

“Oh no, you caught me,” Tsuzuru sighs dramatically, forcing a mockery of a frown deep enough to be seen from the back rows of the theatre. “It’s always been a fantasy of mine to see you in an extremely modest pair of shorts and a pair of costume ears.”

Itaru can’t help but laugh at that. “Aww, babe— you should have told me sooner, I would have been happy to put on your baggy ass shorts to fulfil your weird kink.” 

“They’re only baggy because you’re so scrawny,” Tsuzuru chastises him with a poke to his stomach. 

Itaru grabs the hand, and laces their fingers together. “Then can I have a snack?” 

“You're so gross,” Tsuzuru groans. 

Itaru pouts. “Gross? Don’t assume the worst of me.” 

“I have to, you’re the worst.”

“Then get out of here, I need to return this to Yuki anyway,” Itaru huffs, but he’s smiling regardless at their playful back and forth. There really is no one like Tsuzuru, and he considers himself very lucky (even if he will never admit it). 

“Just give me a second,” Tsuzuru huffs, tugging Itaru closer again.

“Only a second?” Itaru looks at him with that horrible. smug expression he wears so well.

Tsuzuru shuts him up with a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> tsuzuru is the only gay person i have any respect for.  
> commission for meg on twitter.  
> yell at me @neosanctuaire.


End file.
